


Never Deep Enough

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wintergreen coping with the revelations around his benefactor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Deep Enough

**Author's Note:**

> In _Deathstroke the Terminator_ , we got some of Wintergreen's backstory. This slots in against one of those tellings.

_The distant past_

"Wintergreen?"

"Lord Overton?"

"None other, lad." 

 

The mostly grown boy looked at the vigorous man, a prime example of the kind of Brit Wintergreen wanted to be. He was wealthy, influential, a man of sparkling peerage, and a soldier.

"You don't belong in this line," Overton finally said to break the shock. "A boy of your father's breeding should be elite."

Shame colored Wintergreen's features, and he looked down. "He's not..."

"Shh. I know. But that doesn't have to matter. You've the right idea, lad, but you will not be slogging through the mud with commoners." 

In the space of a few hours, Wintergreen had papers attesting to an age three years older than in reality, an appointment to the very elite branches of Intelligence, and a new respect for an old family friend. There was finally a promise of hope for his mother, his sisters...and maybe himself.

`~`~`~`~`

_Not so distant past_

"Uncle Athanasius?"

The old man turned, greeting his nephew, and listened to the tale unfold. When it came to the point of Lord Overton having been in league with with the elder Wintergreen, the older man closed his eyes. 

"So long, you labored as though you were Jacob himself, bound to Laban. And now you know it was built on deceit, much as Laban tricked Jacob over his daughters," Athanasius said softly. "Now where do you find yourself, in your heart?"

"I cannot undo what was. Lord Overton was the salvation of Mother, of the girls." Wintergreen frowned. "I feel it petty to take refuge in the fact I helped destroy the Nazi party once he secured my appointment," Wintergreen told his uncle.

"Perhaps it is petty, but there are small comforts to be found when your past has betrayed you." Athanasius hugged his nephew, again dwarfed by the man he had called 'the little one' all Wintergreen's life. "It is a hard lesson, that letting the past lie buried often only proves it was placed in a shallow grave at best."


End file.
